


Зарождение мятежной эволюции

by Theonya



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Revolutionary Girl Utena Fusion, Crossover, Duelling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fencing, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Revolutionary Girl Utena References, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Солнечное утро. Академия Оотори.Нагиса Каору, справедливый, наивный и смелый.Икари Синдзи, тихий, вежливый и таинственный.Аска Лэнгли, вспыльчивая и эгоистичная.Аянами Рэй, непонятная и холодная.Та же история с другими героями - с точки зрения Утены.Те же герои в других декорациях - с точки зрения Евангелиона.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato, Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato, Ayanami Rei & Ikari Gendo, Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу сюда хотя бы то, что написано по этому. Оно не закончено, только начато (хотя конец уже был написан, да... Но нет середины. Может, будет когда-то...)

_И сейчас вы поймете, почему мне нужна бета))_

Яркое блестящее утро озарило Академию Оотори. Словно ото сна проснулись учебные корпусы и тренировочные залы, море нежно шуршало вдалеке, а толпа учеников, спешащих на занятия, привычно разноголосо гудела.  
По широкому коридору, навстречу огромному холлу с витражным потолком, заполняющим пространство особенным, прекрасным светом, шел паренек. Отглаженные до стрелок брюки, ухоженные туфли, белая рубашка и портфель за плечом — на вид примерный ученик, но:  
— Нагиса-кун! Что Вы себе позволяете?!  
Противный преподаватель опять придирается.  
— Что с Вашими волосами? Почему они серые? Что за издевательство? А глаза?!  
— Нет. Все натуральное.  
По коридору почему-то пробежал смешок.  
— Значит, волосы покрасьте, чтобы я не видел этого ужасного цвета!  
— По уставу ученикам нельзя ходить с крашеными волосами, уважаемый преподаватель, — спокойно парирует он, открывая небольшую книжечку на закладке. — Так что я останусь при своем. Извините, мне пора на занятия.  
Коридор перешептывался. Парень с серебряными волосами мягко улыбался окружающим, доходя до класса.

— …И золотые облака мне снятся, И льётся дождь сокровищ на меня… И плачу я о том, что я проснулся.  
— Прекрасно, Нагиса-кун! Замечательно! Опять пятерка, садись.  
Некоторые с завистью, но большинство с восхищением смотрели на него. Парни обступили потом тесным кругом, обсуждая домашнее задание и девчонок, которые нет-нет и косились на мужское собрание. Обычная ситуация для перемены.  
Он никогда не был обделен женским вниманием, хотя и не хотел заводить отношения. Не встретилось пока ни одной девушки, которую хотелось бы утешить, принять и понять, быть собой и сбросить маску перед ней. Впрочем, по этому поводу он не переживал. Нагисе Каору хорошо жилось и без этого.  
Наконец он остался один в уютном закоулке огромного здания. Сел на подоконник и лениво уставился в книжку.  
— Нет, госпожа Аска!  
Мальчишеский голос прозвенел подобно тревожной сирене, привлекая внимание окружающих. К сожалению, окружающий был лишь один, да и тот сверху.  
Рыжая девушка зло смотрела на обладателя голоса, стоящего на коленях, и занесла руку для пощечины:  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я ударила, — целуй мои ноги!  
Руки послушно потянулись, чтобы снять туфельку, но…  
— Я не сказала, чтобы ты снял туфлю!  
Каждый её окрик — как свист кнута. Пощечина, наверное, болезненна без меры, раз он так унижается, — слабый, ничтожный, беспомощный… Слишком далеко бежать. Он бы спрыгнул, но слишком высоко. Парень набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы закричать и отвлечь бестию, но вдруг, будто из ниоткуда появился третий герой этой странной пьесы.  
— Прекрати, Лэнгли.  
Эфемерная девушка с легким оттенком грусти. Светлые голубые волосы аккуратно обрамляли лицо, поражающее других фарфоровой белизной. Других, но не Каору — такого же аристократически бледного. Несмотря на теплую погоду, она была одета в брюки и парадный пиджак. Другая же, рыжая, расстегнула пару пуговиц на рубашке и закатила юбку до состояния мини, обнажив стройные ноги в белых гольфах.  
— А то что, любимица? Пожалуешься директору?  
— Есть способ получше.  
— Дуэль?  
Она молча вскинула руку.  
На среднем пальце красовалось кольцо. Печатка с розой, изящная и показывающая статус.  
— Не забывай, кто ты, Лэнгли. Не забывай, кто мы.  
— Ха, и кто же осмелится вызвать меня? И так ли он недоволен, а?  
Парень, не поднимая головы, произнес:  
— Все в порядке. Я Нареченный Розы и сейчас принадлежу госпоже Аске душой и телом. Я делаю все, что она захочет, ибо её желания — то, чего желаю и я.  
— Видишь, фаворитка? Все взаимно, даже считая его мазохизм, — зло рассмеялась та, и, указав ему на портфель и пиджак, горделиво скрылась. Парень ушел, понурив голову. Вторая скрылась так же незаметно, как и появилась.  
Каору пораженно вздохнул. Что это было? Что происходит? Что это за дуэли?  
И задумчиво посмотрел на печатку с розой, давно томящуюся на правой руке.


	2. Неделя 1. Дуэль

Он шел по коридору, свободный и легкий. Девчонки улыбались в ответ, но на душе было невесело, ведь загадка так и не разгадана. В библиотеке не было ни одного упоминания о печатках с розой, в школьном уставе не было сказано ничего о кольцах, и люди, которых он спрашивал, тоже пожимали плечами. Возможно, он просто не у тех спрашивал, и ответ буквально вертелся в голове, однако не осмеливаясь стать словами.  
Дуэли. Поединки за кого-то. За прекрасную даму два рыцаря сражались до крови. Может, и здесь та же система, за исключением того, что сражаются девушки. За парня. За невзрачного, обычного, спокойного, слабого парня.  
Который шел навстречу, сутулясь, обнимая книги.  
Встреченный взгляд был испуганно-жарким, полным невысказанных слез и слов, и, кажется, он все-таки понял барышень.  
Этого человека отчаянно хотелось спасти.  
И он пошел за ним.  
Ни одного раза паренек не обернулся. Не остановился отдохнуть, ни с кем не поздоровался. Он споткнулся на лестнице и выронил книги.  
— Вот, это твое! — с готовностью собрал их Каору, ожидая продолжения разговора, но все-таки его не последовало: парень сдержанно кивнул и чуть слышно промямлил «спасибо», тотчас же ускоряя шаг.  
По этой лестнице Нагиса-кун, в отличие от спутника, шел впервые.  
Внезапно тот повернулся:  
— Я член студсовета. Я не знаю, почему Вы идете за мной, но, пожалуйста, перестаньте. Заранее спасибо.  
— Извини, — стушевался он и остановился, провожая взглядом нескладную фигуру и запоминая, в какой из дверей он скрылся.  
На двери была также нарисована роза.

— Эй, Каору, дело есть!  
Одноклассник с каштановыми вихрами заговорщицки отвел его в сторону.  
— В общем, нужно, чтобы ты меня подстраховал. Я собираюсь признаться в любви.  
— Так признавайся, — удивленно округлил глаза тот.  
— Ты не понял. Я собираюсь признаться именно Ей, моей Богине, и даже имя боюсь произносить, настолько она прекрасна… Помоги с письмом! Тем более, что у тебя по языкам отлично, не то, что у меня.  
— Хорошо, придумаем вместе. Я тебе на уроке немного напишу, что можно было бы использовать, и как. Можешь хоть внешность или характер описать?  
— Она пылкая, страстная, но в душе очень ранимая, хоть этого не показывает. У неё такие пушистые на вид волосы, а синие глаза такие красивые… Она вообще красивая, очень-очень!  
Каору вздохнул.  
Прозвенел звонок.

— Я назначил ей свидание!  
Радости его не было предела. Широкая улыбка играла на губах влюбленного, и он, еле дождавшись начала большой перемены, сорвался с места. Каору тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Хотелось кушать.  
В холле он увидел толпу. Люди подходили и почти сразу же куда-то уходили. Некоторые наверх, а некоторые — из здания. Надо было узнать, в чем дело.  
«Yahoo! Те, кто хочет от души поржать, приходите на обеденный перерыв…»  
Место встречи.  
Несмотря на незнакомый почерк, Каору понял, кто это.

-…Ха, и ты вправду думаешь, что достоин меня? Червяк…  
Рука у рыжей была воистину тяжелой. Тому, кому не посчастливилось полюбить и признаться, досталось уже множество ударов, но больнее, наверное, было в душе. Парень был словно бледными красками нарисован, из всех присутствующих на него был похож только брюнет, поджавший губы, с сочувствием в глазах — единственной формой бунта против огненной бестии.  
— Стой!  
На рыцаря на белом коне Каору никогда не смахивал, но не мог стерпеть несправедливости. Этого не отнять.  
Все мгновенно отвлеклись от зрелища.  
Лицо брюнета одновременно с этим стало маской.  
Рыжая скривила губы в усмешке.  
— Что, еще один поклонничек?  
— По твою душу! Ты поступила нечестно с моим другом! Я вызываю тебя на дуэль!  
Глаза окружающих округлились. Даже девчонка на секунду потеряла самообладание и ярость, но тут же оклемалась, хоть и не смогла скрыться от внимательного взгляда.  
Хорошо. Надежда есть.  
Что такое эти дуэли, он и вправду не представлял, но лучше броситься страху навстречу. Интуиция подсказывала — зря ввязался, но он хотел отстоять не свою честь, а честь друга, а друзей подводить нельзя.  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнесла она. — Тогда я пошлю за тобой, когда посчитаю нужным.  
Смотреть было больше не на что.  
Люди разошлись.

-…Слышала-слышала? У нас дуэль! Опять поединок!  
— Ах! Невероятно! Чудесно! Восхитительно!  
— Мальчик на что-то надеется!  
— Как мило! Как смешно! Ему не по силам она…  
— Но у него теплая душа.  
— Прелестно!  
— Может, быть…  
— Ах, начинается!  
— Идем, подруга!..

Волосы парня отливали спокойным серебром и, в целом, он был воплощением покоя, хотя на душе творилось непонятно что: почему-то тревога всколыхнулась в нем вместе со странным предчувствием перемен. Что-то похожее было и на сердце девушки. Несмотря на маску самоуверенности, она была немного напугана. Впрочем, потом она снимет стресс на своем, только своем мальчике для битья, и он ничего не скажет, не возразит — максимум обласкает возмущенным или печальным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц. Вот и чудесно.  
— Ну что, начинаем поединок? — ухмыльнулась она.  
Он спокойно кивнул.  
— Тогда, Синдзи, подготовь гостя.  
Брюнет кивает в ответ и берет его за запястье. Взгляд обжигает Каору, он отводит глаза, мысленно умоляя щеки не покраснеть.  
Ажурные стены лифта украшены невероятно реалистичными розами, он проводит по стене рукой и слегка укалывается шипом. Чужие пальцы деликатно приближают руку к себе, аккуратно скользя по ней, и он чувствует тепло чужого рта, обволакивающего и втягивающего раненный безымянный палец. Руки нежно проводят по его рукам, плавно поднимаясь все выше, Каору нервно сглатывает, не в силах пошевелиться, а парень резко опускает руки вниз. Уголки рта брюнета на секунду поднимаются.  
— Приехали.  
В этом месте, кажется, нет границ. Где-то вдалеке границы огромной арены. Две статуи, напоминающие человекообразных роботов, стоят друг напротив друга — склонившись на одно колено, склонив головы. Они похожи на соперников, давних врагов, настолько давних, что они знают друг друга наизусть и глубоко уважают, тем не менее с готовностью сцепиться в поединке. Бесконечное небо, прерванное в самом центре замком с красивыми башенками и множеством винтовых лестниц.  
— Но… Как? — восхищенно говорит он, чужой здесь, ничего не понимающий.  
— Замок в небе? Может, тебе это кажется, мальчик? — смеется она над ним.  
— Это правда, — подает голос брюнет, и она дает ему пощечину:  
— Тебе не давали слова!  
— Извините, госпожа Аска. Объяснить ему правила?  
— Давай начнем! — раздраженно бросает она. — Он здесь в первый и в последний раз.  
— Главное, — говорит он перед тем, как уйти к девушке, — не давайте себя сбить. Сбейте соперника и не сбейте меня.  
Рыжая девушка в костюме, который облегает даже мельчайшие впадинки и выпуклости тела, уходит к одной из статуй, опустивших руки на землю и заходит на ладонь, которая поднимает её ввысь. Каору смотрит и повторяет это со своей статуей. Синдзи отстраненно садится на широком запястье робота. Огромные ладони едва касаются друг друга, но вместе образуют квадратную площадку.  
— Ну как, дерзкий мальчишка, не струсил?  
Он оглядывается в поисках шпаги и быстро находит её.  
— Не жалуйся мамочке потом! Я лучше буду жестокой, чем слабой!  
— Ты по-настоящему жестока. Наверное, ты ребенок, — спокойно обрывает реплику он.  
— Хватит разговоров! Нареченный, ко мне!  
Парень отстраненно кивает, подходя к ней и смиренно опускаясь на колени:  
— Словно благородная роза, расцветающая от тепла крови, словно побежденный, замирающий от страха неизвестности дальнейшей судьбы, заглядывая в глаза победителя, прошу тебя, Сила Диоса, спящая во мне, приди и служи своему хозяину.  
Напротив его сердца разгорается огонь, и девушка бережно поддерживает парня сзади, вытаскивая из его груди острый меч, в следующее мгновение становясь в боевую позу перед соперником:  
— Дай мне силу изменить этот мир!  
Где-то вдалеке зазвонили колокола.  
Бой начался.  
Меч и шпага сошлись в яростном поединке. Звенели, спорили, подобно тому, кто благороден по крови и тому, кто купил титул, подобно двум ученым, одновременно открывшим один и тот же предмет, подобно старым друзьям, спорящим по мелочам, и, подобно дождю и солнцу, кажется, зарождали что-то новое. Каору приходилось слишком сильно следить за собой, чтобы не сорваться, и более привычная к арене Аска не отступала: атакуя его, заставляя терять контроль, и он отпрыгивал в сторону, бежал от неё, изворачивался и отклонялся.  
Потеряв шпагу.  
Бой проигран.  
Рыжая девушка с усмешкой подходила к нему:  
— Вот и все, мальчик. Вот и кончена твоя история, и надо закончить её до конца…  
Но занесенный меч не достиг своей цели.  
Иногда самоуверенность — слишком плохое качество.  
Девушка сделала шаг, и нога соскользнула с края ладони. Не успев среагировать, она полетела вниз, но другая ладонь статуи вовремя поймала её.  
Колокола разыгрались веселым перезвоном.  
Брюнет растерянно заморгал и перешел на ладонь к Каору, которая и спустила их на землю. Рыжая девушка пораженно упала на колени:  
— Не может быть… Я не могла проиграть… Синдзи…  
Парень с мягкой улыбкой отвел руки, тянущиеся к нему:  
— Все в порядке, дорогая одноклассница Аска. Уходим, господин Каору.  
Около лифта он обернулся. Плечи девушки мелко дрожали, фигура размывалась, дрожала миражом под лучами палящего солнца. Где-то вдали кто-то приближался к ней. Брюнет настойчиво взял его за руку и потянул к себе.  
Перед тем, как опуститься к проигравшей, изящная рука сбросила секундомер.

— Что за странный день…  
— Не переживайте, господин Каору, — улыбнулся парень, следуя немного позади него. — Лучше давайте отдохнем, я налью Вам чаю, когда мы придем домой. И печенье сделаю.  
— В смысле?  
— Я Нареченный Розы, и теперь я полностью принадлежу Вам.  
Каору остановился. Синдзи взял его за руки.  
В глубине темных глаз плескалась тихая светлая радость.


	3. Неделя 2. Разговоры

— Добрый день, господин Каору. Я накормлю Вас.  
Холодная учтивость в теплом голосе.  
— Ничего, я не голоден.  
— Это моя обязанность как Нареченного Розы: поддерживать Ваше хорошее состояние.  
Парнишка был упрямым. Он стремился следовать за ним все время — и во время обеденного перерыва, и во время физкультуры, и после уроков. Во многом этому способствовало то, что теперь они жили вместе: в отдельной комнате, которая запиралась на ключ, но в целом ничем не отличалась от бывшего места жительства. В тот вечер комендант выдал им ключи сразу же, как только увидел брюнета, без вопросов и прибауток, которыми он щедро кормил тех, кто хотел переселиться к кому-то другому.  
— А что это за комната?  
— Наша общая. Теперь мы будем жить вместе, — улыбнулся он, но сквозило фальшью.  
— А почему?  
— Так нужно, господин Каору. И еще… Я надеюсь, Вы не возражаете против третьего жильца?  
Он непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Пен-Пен, это господин Каору.  
Из потайного шкафчика высунулась чья-то любопытная мордашка. Оказывается, это был небольшой пингвин. Каору невольно улыбнулся: существо было настолько милым и самостоятельным, что, поклонившись, забрало газету со стола и ушло обратно в убежище.  
Синдзи улыбнулся:  
— Не пора ли нам делать уроки, господин Каору?  
— Пожалуй, пора, — кивнул тот. — Интересно, почему ты называешь меня господином?  
— Мне казалось, Вам понравится именно такое обращение.  
— Может, лучше просто звать меня по имени?  
— Я попробую, г… Каору. Надеюсь, это укрепит нашу связь.  
— Что за связь?  
Синдзи вздохнул.  
— Вы совсем ничего не знаете? Мы теперь связаны. Я и сила Диоса, спящая во мне, принадлежим Вам целиком и полностью. Вы можете привнести революцию в наш мир.  
— Но я не хочу…  
— Иначе зачем Вы сражались?  
— За честь друга.  
— Революция начинается в первую очередь внутри. Хотите чаю?..

Как же хорошо, что они учатся в разных классах. Иначе я бы…  
Рыжеволосая девушка скрипнула зубами, растянув губы в улыбке. Бледная, почти бесцветная соседка по парте легонько тронула ее за руку:  
— Ты страшно смотришься. Успокойся.  
Красные глаза бесстрастно смотрели на доску. Правая рука что-то быстро царапала в тетради, будто и не связанная с девушкой.  
— Какая тебе разница…  
Шипение, сливающиеся со скрипением ручек. Злое, яростное, тщетно сдерживаемое. Зачем же так…  
— После уроков я тебя успокою.  
— Плевала я.  
Ладонь накрывает другую, с ручкой, и рыжая выдернула бы свою, но не хочет, бросает  
возмущенный взгляд, встречаясь со спокойствием океана в красных глазах. Штиль.  
— Ладно. Пофехтуем.  
— И поговорим.

Темноволосая девушка наполняла три чашки ароматным чаем. Парень, даже почти мужчина, улыбался, глядя на не слишком грациозные действия, блондинка угрюмо не отрывалась от книги.  
— Как же хорошо, что он теперь не со Второй.  
— Надеюсь, с этим он подольше продержится, — подхватил парень.  
— Вы так говорите, будто вам до этого дело есть, — проронила третья. Лишняя.  
— Есть. Сила Диоса, как и ее хранитель, необычайно важны для этого мира. Ведь без них…  
— Не неси ерунды. Спасибо за чай.  
— Это не пустяк, Рицуко, — возразила девушка. — Не было ли тебе не по себе, когда Вторая мучила его? Не пытались ли мы отвоевать его? Такое чистое, мягкое, нежное, такое возвышенное создание?..  
— Что-то это перебор, Мисато. Ты как-то о нем фанатично отзываешься, мне даже страшно стало… Смотри, а то Кадзи ревновать начнет.  
Парень неодобрительно хмыкнул, и было неясно — либо из-за восторга одной, либо из-за поддевки другой.  
— Разве ты не понимаешь… Он же словно чудо…  
— Чудес не бывает, — блондинка порывисто встала. — Спасибо, было вкусно, в комнате почитаю.  
Горько-сладкая боль с непонятным (непонятым?) вкусом на губах. С чьим-то портретом в медальоне, с проблесками ревности во время обмена улыбками. Неразрешимая дилемма.  
_я всегда буду лишь другом_  
Пусть так и остается. Чудес не бывает. Революции, кстати, тоже.

Шпаги схлестнулись, но не с тем азартом, с которым это произошло пару часов назад. Усталым движением она выбила шпагу у упрямой почти подруги, и та, потянувшись за ней, села на полу пустого зала.  
— Ты ненамного выносливее меня, хитрая фаворитка.  
— В конечном счете у нас ничья.  
— Интересно, что было бы у нас, если б мы сразились там, на Арене? Там ведь невозможен  
подобный исход.  
Она посмотрела на секундомер.  
— Не знаю.  
— Знаешь. Но молчишь, — усмехнулась рыжая. — Правильно, мне сейчас не нужен ответ.  
— Я должна молчать?  
— Нет, иначе зачем сюда позвала?  
— Ты ходячий парадокс.  
— А ты ледышка и зануда. Все?  
— Зачем он тебе? — серьезно произнесла Рей.  
На самом деле Аска не знала, почему так стремится завладеть этим мальчишкой и почему настолько его ревнует, что не отпускает от себя. Нет, это определенно не любовь, — она уже знала, что это за чувство, но после отрицательного ответа больше ни в кого не влюблялась. «Ты еще ребенок», — сказали ей, потрепав по волосам. Нет, этого больше не хотелось. Это не дружба. Подруга — с натяжкой — сидела рядом. С натяжкой потому, что у лучших никогда не бывает настоящих друзей, одни настоящие враги, а она — какой-то совсем незлой враг, почти безразличный, почти не враг. Враг ли ей Нареченный? Опять-таки нет. Он не способен кого-либо ранить, тем более, свою хозяйку…  
Черт! Осознание обратного причиняло почти физическую боль.  
И совсем не подозревала она, что он — ее личная сказка, потому и не хочет выпускать из рук, словно несмышленыш — бабочку с хрупкими крыльями, не зная, что чуть плотней сомкни ладони, и ты убьешь ее.

— Добрый день, Каору.  
Улыбка немного потеплела. Мальчишку было сложно разговорить, но оно того стоило, чуял блондин, и, в принципе, не ошибался. Он потихоньку привыкал к чужому обществу.  
— Привет.  
— Как у Вас дела?  
— Нормально, как и всегда с учебой. А у тебя?  
— В-все хорошо, — немного помедлив Нареченный Розы, и Каору понял — ничего подобного.  
— А покажи свои тесты…  
— Я их потерял, — наивно улыбнулся он.  
— Понятно.  
Он не поверил ни на йоту.  
— Интересно, ты когда-нибудь о будущем думаешь?  
— Мне нельзя. Такие, как я…  
— Какие? С тобой все нормально.  
Улыбка отдавала горечью.  
— Нет. Но не стоит волноваться.  
— Как ты говоришь: мы связаны? Именно поэтому я за тебя волнуюсь.  
— Только поэтому?  
Невыносимая горечь и удивительное упрямство, скрытое за обычным молчанием.  
— Нет, не только. Хочешь со мной позаниматься?  
— Вам стыдно находиться рядом с таким, как я?  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы тесты не терялись и чтобы ты на них не терялся.  
— Если Вы хотите, я больше…  
Теплая ладонь окутала прохладную. Он впервые за разговор посмотрел в алые глаза.  
— Неважно, чего хочу я. Ты тоже человек, Нареченный Розы.  
— Ты тоже…  
Взгляд был недоверчивым. Мягкий голос продолжил:  
— Я могу помочь тебе со всем, что знаю сам.  
— Потому что я с Вами?  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься.  
Он поспешно отвернулся, постепенно наливаясь румянцем. Несмотря на статус и силу, скрытую внутри, брюнет оставался всего лишь подростком. Бледная ладонь коснулась плеча, и он вздрогнул: что-то незаметно меняется, а что именно — не уловить.  
— Учеба для меня — не главное, — взял себя в руки Синдзи.  
— А что главное?  
Он потупил взгляд и промолчал.  
— Я могу помочь тебе в том, чего ты хочешь?  
— Я не имею на это права.  
— Тогда я все же помогу с учебой?  
— Как Вы желаете.  
— Я не желаю тебе зла, — вздохнул Каору и пригласил его к учебникам.

Приглушенная речь. Тусклая лампа. Тетради на столе. Парень выскользнул из-под одеяла. Девушка недовольно тряхнула волосами.  
— И куда…  
— Директор.  
— Нельзя до утра подо…  
— Судя по тону — нет. Пойми, я и тебя защищаю. Останешься или уйдешь к себе?  
Она вздохнула.  
— Конечно, уйду. Я еще не совсем дура.  
— Ты вообще не дура.  
— Нет, таки дура, — пробормотала она, натягивая форму.  
Он любил в ней все: начиная с неясной чувственности, пронизывающей мельчайшее движение, и заканчивая детским шрамом на бедре. Он любил все черты её характера — и легкомысленность, и упрямство, и многое другое, неведомое, наверное, больше никому.  
Никому, кроме…  
Об этом он думать не хотел. Его бы воля — они бы не общались, но не может же он запретить единственную лучшую подругу.  
— Люблю тебя, — шепнул он и выпустил её из комнаты.  
— Глупышка, — улыбнулась она.  
Было бы чудесно, если бы она осталась. Но нельзя — в Академии поддерживали лишь платонические отношения, а они давно оставили этот уровень целомудрия позади.  
Благо, никто не заметил, но не нужно пренебрегать осторожностью.

Аска распахнула глаза, пытаясь утопить в темноте отголоски сна.В комнате что-то шуршало, и она чуть не запустила подушкой в невидимую «мышь», но вовремя вспомнила — она теперь с соседкой.  
— Ты чего?  
— Вызывают. Спи.  
— Среди ночи?  
— И что с того?! — непривычно зло бросила девушка. — Дрыхни, все нормально.  
Такое поведение было ей несвойственно, и рыжая уже хотела об этом задуматься, но что-то будто прикрыло глаза с закрытием двери.  
Кошмары вплоть не снились до утра.


	4. Неделя 3. Воспоминания

Парень взъерошил серые волосы. На верхней кровати было слишком тесно, но прошлой ночью другу было очень плохо, и так было удобнее. Более того, Каору ни за что не упадет с полки спросонку, как брюнет несколько дней назад. При всей кажущейся собранности и спокойствии он все же был рассеянным и неуклюжим, особенно, когда дело не касалось виолончели, уборки и роз. Во всем остальном он был не очень-то и расторопным. Учителя не любили его, и непонятно было — он перестал учиться, потому что не понимал, или потому, что его перестали учить, но при поддержке Каору баллы потихоньку росли.  
Единственные предметы, которые нравились Синдзи — музыка и этикет. Он мог отличить и объяснить значение каждой из 30 ложечек, лежащих перед ним, причины обычаев и правил высшего общества, накрыть стол так, что даже придирчивый учитель-бывший дворецкий оставался доволен. На вопросы: «А почему тебе остальное не дается?» Нареченный Розы отвечал очень просто: «На другое я не способен» или «Мне это не нужно». За такое, сказанное мягким голосом и с вежливой отстраненной улыбкой Нагисе хотелось взять его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. О чем он только думает? Чем хочет заниматься? Хотя на последний вопрос он знал искренний ответ: «Виолончелью». И вправду — обнимая инструмент так нежно и крепко, как любимую женщину, с уважением и страстью, он привлекал взгляды не только «хозяина», но и всех, кто находился рядом. Внимательный блондин ни разу не видел, как тот тренируется, поэтому казалось, что в пении виолончели звучит и душа Синдзи, глубокая и волнующая.

Аска знала, чем отличаются соревнования от настоящего поединка, поэтому участвовать в них было скучно. Холодный звон безразличных притупленных лезвий вместо горячей ругани настоящих шпаг — именно из-за второго была интересно сражаться с Аянами. Сама же красноглазая не видела разницы. В любом случае это было приятно — азарт, порыв ветра, что-то наполняющее её, пустышку, с ног до головы, и, не видя самой себя, она знала, что преображается, как только берет в руки шпагу. Рыжая знала это наверняка.  
Она любила каждого из своих спарринг-партнеров куда больше, чем гипотетического любимого человека. Да и откуда такому появиться, если она, с самого раннего детства, зубрит, сидит за книгами, а единственная отдушина — клуб фехтования? От Аянами всегда шел какой-то неестественный холодок, но Аска еще в младшей школе выбила дурь из всех, кто повадился называть ту ледышкой или роботом, ведь Аянами — «совсем не та, кого вы видите». Это лишь затолкало вглубь насмешки, отодвинуло за спины обеих девочек.  
И только когда они начали жить в одной комнате, рыжая поняла, что не ошибалась. Любое задание Аянами делала с хирургической точностью и огромной скоростью. Она была не просто умна, казалось, что она знает все на свете и может ответить на любой вопрос. «Сверхестественное существо», — хмыкала про себя Аска, но уважала сильную соседку. Та, соответственно, вроде бы уважала её (но по безразличному лицу нельзя знать ничего наверняка). У них было много общего, и они упорно не хотели этого замечать.  
И пропускали мимо глаз.

Брюнет снова пропускал уроки в небольшой, наполненной светом оранжерее. Новый Хозяин не запрещал ему находиться здесь, в отличии от прошлой Госпожи, которая шипела, кричала и била не только за это, а за любое намерение поперек её воли. Он помнил каждый удар и каждое обидное слово, но уже не мечтал, что сможет вырваться.  
Такому, как он, противопоказано мечтать.  
Он любил, когда боли не было, показывая обратное. Ею было так легко манипулировать… Она унижала, втаптывала в грязь, и он поверил, что является грязью у её ног, хотя когда он был именно там, грязью была, скорее, она. Нетвердым голосом приказывая, тая от прикосновений, не зная, что он без указа от отвращения не коснулся бы её даже пальцем, она была глупа. И он ненавидел её, делая вид, что любил.  
Она презирала его за слабость с самой первой минуты.  
Он помнит, как все начиналось.

***

Это было на первом или втором году обучения, он точно уже и сам не помнит. Только-только перешедший, вернее, как говорил Отец, вернувшийся в академию мальчонка был серой мышкой, не отличался ни в учебе, ни в фехтовании, ни в кулачном бою или рисовании с музыкой, но, почему-то, его заметила темноволосая девушка с шикарной фигурой.  
— Эй, Синдзи!  
— Простите, мы знакомы?  
— Я знакома с твоим отцом, он просил присмотреть за тобой.  
В принципе, с Отцом он близок никогда не был. Сначала мама была для него всем, после её… смерти его послали к Наставнику, а сейчас уже — возраст, пора и честь знать, учиться как надо, как все.  
-…Будешь под моим присмотром в студсовете. Тебе пропуск не нужен, скорее всего, ведь система сама опознает, ты же не чужой…  
Под её спокойный треп можно было уснуть или глупо следовать, не запоминая пути, который нечего было и запоминать — одна лестница, ступеньки, ступеньки, ступеньки, будто конца и края им нет. Девушка была красивой. Наверное, здесь она кумир мальчишек.  
Какая разница.  
Ступеньки кончились.  
Она приложила колечко к хитрому датчику. Дверь открылась.  
На красивой, залитой светом террасе стоял круглый стол. Где-то вдали поблескивало море — будто наверху, едва-едва видное. В воздухе пахло чаем. Слава Богу, среди красивых девушек был один юноша, высокий и стройный.  
— Я, кажется, не туда попал… — пробормотал мальчишка.  
— Почему же? — улыбаясь, отозвалась девушка в очках. — Вполне туда.  
Хоть и прозвучало это мирно, но он почувствовал себя в западне. Окинул взглядом окружающих, подумал, с кем бы мог подружиться, и пришел к выводу, что с той, с кем пришел. Юноша, выглядящий как небрежный полубог, с некоторым недовольством смотрел на мальчишку. Блондинка, одетая в мужскую форму, не отрывалась от какой-то книги. Рыжая не отрывала взгляда, от которого становилось неловко. Девушка, чьи волосы отливали голубизной, будто отражая бесконечное небо, нажала кнопочку на секундомере.  
— Время вышло. Мне пора. Уходим, Лэнгли.  
— Иди-ка ты сама, фаворитка…  
Та пожала плечами и оттеснила его от двери.  
— Итак, игра началась, — протянула рыжая. — И с кем же ты будешь, милое дитя?..  
Она не была старше его. Она училась в параллельном классе. Кажется. Он не обращал на такие мелочи внимания.  
— Аска, перестань, — мягко проворковал юноша. — Меня, кстати, молодой человек, Кадзи зовут. А тебя как?  
— Синдзи. Приятно познакомиться.  
— И мне. Располагайся. Осматривайся. Ты не один. Но, главное, не удивляйся, что бы не происходило вокруг.  
— Хорошо.  
Странные советы, понять бы, что они значат.  
Блондинка перелистнула страницу.  
Рыжая соскользнула со стула.  
— Слышь, грудастая, так что, он твой?  
— Он ничей, — спокойно возразила та. — Свой собственный.  
— Нет, так не бывает…  
Ухмылка.  
Будто за горло схватили.  
— Дуэль?  
— Но…  
— Отказ равен проигрышу, разве ты забыла?  
Брюнетка нахмурилась.  
— Ты, как всегда, нечестна.  
Теплые руки обняли его.  
— Главное, не бойся, Синдзи. Если что, я вытяну тебя. Помоги мне.  
Но он не знает — каким образом.  
Он закрыл глаза и обнял её в ответ.  
Тепло. Как в объятиях Матери. Не открывай глаза. Верь в неё. Люби её. Не расцепляй объятий. Не открывай глаза.  
Нет!  
Слишком высоко.  
Он всегда боялся высоты.  
Он запаниковал и оттолкнул. Он отрекся от неё.  
И та, другая, рыжая победила.  
Брюнетка плакала.  
— Все, малой. Ты мой, — рассмеялась победительница и потянула за тонкое запястье за собой. Все изменилось.

***

Белое платье, в котором она бегала к речке, сменилось шортиками и майкой. Подруга поправила шляпу. В ней она была похожа на настоящего ученого-натуралиста, а попросту говоря — на того, кто бегает по джунглям и что-то изучает.  
— Тема сегодняшнего дня — ящерицы! — важно произносит она, устремляя палец в небеса. Та согласно кивает.  
На камне как раз покоится одна — салатовая с черными бочками, хитро прищуренными глазами и сонным видом. К ней бы подкрасться, и…  
«И» сделать как раз и не получилось. Темноволосая девочка погналась за умным существом, и уже почти поймала его, но…  
— Риттян! Что это за ерунда?  
— Это её хвост.  
— Я сломала ящерицу?!  
Глаза становятся большими-большими, и подруга изо всех сил сдерживает смех.  
— Они при опасности сбрасывают хвост, им даже не больно. По крайней мере, так в книжках написано.  
— И что теперь делать?  
— Если бы это было что-то другое, можно было бы повесить его на шею — типа твоя добыча. А так…  
— Оно бесполезно, да?  
— А повесь его на шею, Миттян! — она загорелась этой идеей, чтобы прогнать грустинку из милых глаз.  
— Ты что, оно, наверное, вонять будет!  
— Почему?  
Сразу видно, кто к кому впервые в гости приехал.  
— Дедушка рыбу вешает в сарае, так в него войти невозможно, так воняет…  
— А почему?  
— Потому что жарко.  
— А мы в теньке ходить будем! И вообще — давай дождь вызовем!  
— Ты что, каникулы и так очень маленькие…  
— А мы на один день вызовем, — уверяет подругу маленькая Рицуко, хватая за руку, и та смеется.  
Тогда у неё еще хватало наглости хватать за руку.  
А дождь тогда, словно по заказу, обрушился на деревеньку, но шел все-таки до конца отдыха. Они не скучали — читали сказки, играли в карты, делали домашнее задание, пили какао в постели…  
Когда едешь домой под сводом радуги на все небо, невозможно не поверить в чудеса, но вспоминая, понимаешь, что они такие же недолгие, как и слепой дождь.

Директор усмехается, сплетая пальцы, и указывает на кресло перед своим столом. Неуверенно Каору оборачивается, ловит растерянный взгляд вставшего рядом — только для него одного, и подчиняется.  
— Добрый день. Ты, как я полагаю, новый Защитник?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты выиграл Нареченного Розы.  
Звучало неприятно — будто он выиграл того в карты в пьяной незнакомой компании и дыму сигарет.  
— Я защищал честь друга.  
— Но победил.  
С этим было не поспорить. Да и вообще с Директором спорить было очень сложно: весь он, хоть и наверняка сильнее и крупнее парня, был какой-то изворотливый, скользкий, неясный. Тишина приобрела неловкую вязкость. Пальцы мимолетно сжали плечо.  
Показалось?..  
— Поздравляю, мальчик. Хорошее приобретение.  
— Я его не покупал. Я…  
«хочу быть его другом» застряло в глотке, потому что внезапно всплыло видение Нареченного при сопернице.  
— Что ты? — заинтересовался мужчина, вставая из-за стола. Каору поднялся и сам:  
— Готов к сотрудничеству. Спасибо за поздравление, Директор.  
— Это хорошо… Можешь быть свободен.  
Рука могла сжать куда сильнее и более жестко, но обошлась вкрадчивым пожатием. Нареченный поклонился. Парни вышли из кабинета, и лишь подходя к комнате, Икари позволил себе тяжелый взгляд:  
— Никогда с ним не спорь… пожалуйста.

Он стоит перед дверью студсовета, не в силах открыть ее. Кольцо мелко дрожит, а стук сердца в ушах похож больше на тикание часов. На самом деле он не спокоен, но механизм не умеет волноваться. Тепло подходит к рукам, и вот-вот они откроют дверь, но какой-то пожилой мужчина проходит перед ним, непринужденно, словно домой. Его вход не заметили. Досадно.  
Арены нет. На ее месте бальный зал, и музыка громыхает, умоляет, торжественно накрывает. Дамы с кавалерами кружатся в вальсе, кто-то стоит у стены и пьет, завистливо глядя на них.  
Зачем он сюда пришел? Зачем он здесь нужен?  
В пространстве проносятся шепоток: «Консорта! Скоро войдет Консорта!», и инструменты замолкают, гомон утихает. Он продирается сквозь толпу. Ах, как нелепа школьная форма по сравнению с богатыми камзолами! Но поднимая руку к глазам, он замечает синий бархат вместо белого шелка. Передние ряды сомкнулись так плотно, что он не видит ее, свою цель, а только слышит робкий голос. Наверное, он недостоин даже краем глаза  
посмотреть на Темную Жемчужину, как назвали ее в толпе. Музыка вновь громыхает, народ расходится, надевая маски, а он видит Ее издалека. Толкая танцоров, спотыкаясь, падая, он все-таки добегает, но она лишь качает головой и тихо улыбается в ответ на усилия. Музыка кричит еще громче, Она уходит, а люди в масках не выпускают его, танцуют, смеются, тычут пальцем, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не превращаются в круговорот фальши и злости, ураган, в центре которого стоит он и собирает какофонию образов, звуков, запахов, которая, сливаясь в одно, сводит с ума, он кричит, и…  
— Что случилось?  
— Плохой сон. Я не усну опять.  
— Утро вечера мудренее. Но если что…  
Он перебирается на чужую кровать.  
— Вместе веселей. Спокойной ночи.


End file.
